Valentine's Day
by xxIAmTheSkyxx
Summary: How far would you go to be with the person you loved? AU oneshot.


**Valentine's Day**

The night was warm. The moon was full. The stars twinkled like otherworldly gems in the sky. On any other night, he would have reveled in the imagery.

Yet tonight, he felt cold, empty…and devoid of light.

_Hey, look at this, Natsu! I drew this myself! We match now!_

_What?! You can't do that; the only person who can have that mark is me! And I don't want to match with a girl!_

_Heehee, so what? And here, lookit, lookit – I got it pink! It's the same as your hair! And it matches my favorite day, too! We all match!_

_Agh, stop it! And take that off already; you're being creepy!_

He stared down at the water below him, the wide river flowing through the center of the city. This river was the trademark pride and joy of this city, known for its majestic shade of blue in the noon sun and crystal-like glimmer at night. The surface sparkled like so in the dim light of the moon.

Yet tonight, the waters appeared dark and unappealing.

_Hey, Natsu! Let's cross the bridge together! My daddy told me that people fall in love forever after they get to the other side of it! It's true, right?_

_Wh-why should I care about something girly like that? I got better things to do right now, so leave me alone!_

_Aww, c'mon! I know you want to do it! See; your face is all red! You're blushing, Natsu!_

_I—I am not! Don't look; don't look!_

The Lovers' Arch. That was the name of the bridge. Couples who crossed this bridge hand in hand were supposedly guaranteed eternal love and happiness. If he was being honest, he'd be lying if he denied that it was all a load of bull.

Yet tonight, he had to admit to himself now that he'd actually believed it this entire time.

_Hey, Lucy; I heard you were sick! You feeling okay?_

_Yeah, I'm feeling much better now. Especially since you came to see me._

…_Seriously, when will you ever let go of the cheesy? You've been holding onto it ever since we were kids. You talk like a romance novel._

_Don't be such a party pooper, Natsu. It's okay for even people like you to feel sentimental, so drop the tough guy act already. You know what day it is, right?_

…_What're you talking abou—ohh, don't you even—!_

_Haha, look at that; you're blushing again, Natsu! You're so cute when you're embarrassed! I should start carrying cameras around!_

_Urgh, and _you_ should really stop making me feel like an idiot all the time!_

Without even thinking about it, he raised his hand and gently clutched his right shoulder. It was where the mark of the city was—the one that they had once shared. He held it, as it was aching.

Yet tonight, his shoulder wasn't the only part of him that was aching.

_Lucy, you sure you can be outside like this? You're still not completely better, right?_

_Don't worry; the doctor said that I should get more fresh air. Anyway, let's go to the bridge! We haven't been there since we were kids; it's been ages!_

_Well…yeah, I guess you're right. It's been a while, huh? We can pop in for a bit if you're up to it._

_Yay, that's awesome! It's a date, so let's cross to the other side this time!_

_NO! We are _not_ crossing, and it is _not_ a date!_

_Oh, you can be such a killjoy. Boys are just so stupidly stubborn sometimes…_

_What'd you say?!_

He couldn't believe the irony as he continued to stare into the murky river. If anything, _he'd_ been the sick one here. He'd been the one so adamant about not crossing a bridge that supposedly bestowed eternal love and happiness on that day.

Yet tonight, he wished nothing more than to have had crossed this bridge with her while he still could.

_W-wait a minute! You're seriously moving?!_

_Yeah, we're going out to live in the countryside with my grandparents. My parents don't like how the city air always makes me sick._

_That isn't fair! If you leave, we'll never get to see each other again! You know that, and you're okay with it anyway?!_

_No, I'm not okay with it, but I don't have a choice here. I can't do anything about this any more than you can leave this city._

…_I know, but—_

_Listen, I just want you to promise me this. Promise to write to me every day. Got it? Keep in touch._

_Lucy—_

_Promise me, Natsu._

…_Okay. I promise._

It had been seven months since he'd stopped receiving her letters and phone calls. No mail, no callback. Every day he would return to his home, hoping against hope that a letter or a voicemail had been left while he'd been gone, and today had been no different.

Yet tonight, here he sat midway across the stone rail of the Lover's Arch, still empty-handed and -hearted.

"_Dear Lucy,_

_I haven't gotten any replies from you in a while. Are you still getting my letters? If you are, I guess you're probably not feeling well enough to write back…anyway, I hope you feel better soon. I'd like to hear from you again._

_Sincerely, Natsu"_

"_We're sorry. The number you have just dialed has a voicemail box that has not been set up yet. You can either hang up, or press one for more options." CLICK!_

"_Dear Lucy,_

…_Where are you?_

_Sincerely, Natsu"_

_Excuse me, sir; I can't send this letter without adequate postage…sir, excus—_

"_We're sorry. The number you have just dialed has not—" CLICK!_

He rubbed his shoulder again, more firmly this time, not taking his eyes off the black waters below. He'd tried again to leave the city boundaries, but as always, he'd been inevitably pushed back. Today was the farthest he'd ever managed to go, but he was still trapped within the city, his entire body sore from the effort.

Yet tonight, he could feel something sorer than his body had ever been.

_Hey, you going home already, Natsu? C'mon, hang out some more; there's plenty of daylight left to kill._

_Well, I don't. I've got things to do._

_Yeah, right. You're just going back to check your mailbox again, aren't you?_

_Grow up already. It's been six months; she's not sending you anything back. Hell, she's probably even—_

_POW!_

_Ow, what th—you freakin' jackass! The hell was that for?!_

_Shut up. Say that again, and I'll kill you. You hear me?_

_You moron; she's not gonna write you back! She's gone! Just pick up and move on already! Meet some decent girls for once!_

He felt his jaw lock as he gritted his teeth. Everyone had given up on her. They were all convinced that she was gone for good. Everybody else refused to believe him. Him, the figurehead of this city. He had been the only one who refused to give up hope.

Yet tonight, he had discovered the truth.

He stared up at the velvety moonlit sky, dotted with specks of light across a vast canvas of black, and wondered if she was thinking about him.

_Hey, Lucy…is everything okay where you are? Are you fit and healthy now?_

Both of his hands were now gripping the cold, hard stone. He brought his legs back up so that he was now kneeling on the wide column of the bridge railing, not taking his eyes off of the stars the entire time.

_Where you are right now, I'm sure that you've got people fawning over you…people who love you for who you are. It's your favorite day today, after all…_

He braced himself on top of the column with his hands and managed to get his feet underneath him. He then raised himself to his feet.

_All this time, I thought that something bad had happened…it killed me; not being able to confirm that for myself…but it's all okay now._

He straightened up, his shoulders wide and his stance firm above the murky abyss of the river. Still he refused to take his eyes off of the stars.

_I wasn't ever able to leave this city. But you know something, Lucy…I actually did find another way. I can go see you now._

The warm night breeze gently ruffled his hair. His heart fluttered wildly in time with the gusts, but it wasn't out of fear or sadness. He was happy now. Excited, even. He felt almost giddy.

_After all this time, I finally get to see you again…I'll be there soon, Lucy. I'll be right there…so wait for me, okay?_

His feet moved to the edge of the column. His toes now hung over the edge of the marble railing.

_You know something funny…the truth is that I…I've actually always wanted to cross the bridge with you…ever since we were kids…I just…never wanted to say it out loud._

With silent tears cascading down his cheeks and his gaze fixed steadfastly on the stars, he took a step forward.

_When I finally see you again, we can cross this bridge together…_

…_As often as we want._

* * *

_Please don't hate me._


End file.
